


The Importance of Having a Give and Take Relationship With Your Coworkers

by Turbulent_Muse



Series: Magnusquerade Season Three Speedrun [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Do Not Archive, Elias being a smug bastard, Gen, Jon doing the best he can given his circumstances, Mind Control, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbulent_Muse/pseuds/Turbulent_Muse
Summary: We all know what you came to this Vampire AU for and now I'm finally delivering. Takes place immediately after Negotiation Skills and Office Politics.At Elias' insistence, Jon, Martin, and Tim forge a bond. But there's something Jon needs to do first.





	The Importance of Having a Give and Take Relationship With Your Coworkers

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous about posting this, I hope y'all like it!

Once the four of them, Elias, Jon, Martin, and Tim, were alone in the room, there was a bit of an awkward silence. It was broken by the sound of Elias’ chair moving as he stood up and walked forwards to stand by Jon.

“Now, before we get to the business of having the two of you enthralled to Jon, I do believe the top priority is making sure our archivist feeds before he goes mad from starvation.” Elias put some Compulsion in his next words. “Martin, come here.”

Tim and Jon saw Martin’s eyes go glassy as he walked towards Elias, stopping just in front of Jon.

“Good.” Elias’ voice sounded as if he was praising a dog. “Now, stay here. Jon? This is your cue.”

Tim was about to shout his objections to these proceedings when Jon took several scrambling steps back and spoke in a haunted tone. “No.”

“Oh, don’t be difficult, Jon. You can’t refuse to feed. Not unless you want another Leitner on your hands.”

“Not him, not Martin.”

“Would you rather it be Tim then?”

“No! No. Just…Not like this.”

“You’d rather listen to his incessant scared blubbering?” Jon shot Elias a glare and he responded with a long-suffering sigh. “If you insist.”

Martin’s gaze regained focus and his face shifted from blank to confused to full of fear and disgust. He shuddered. “D-Don’t do that to me again!” He yelled at Elias, who rolled his eyes.

Jon felt a surge of protectiveness rise within him. He raised himself up to his full height. “Elias.” He said calmly, but with force. “You’re going to give your control over them to me. Right now, without any…delays.”

“Yes, Jon, that’s what we’re trying to accomplish here.” Elias said impatiently. “But we can’t do that until you feed. You simply do not have enough energy at the moment to take on thralls.”

Jon clenched his teeth and gave Elias another glare. Then he sighed, and turned to Martin with sad resignation on his face. Martin took a deep shaky breath.

“Martin, I am so sorry this—”

“Jon. It’s alright. I know that you_ need_ to do this, I-I don’t hold it against you. I’m…It’s okay.”

“No it’s not, Martin, you’re clearly terrified!”

“What else is new?” Martin gave a small shrug and a weak laugh.

“Alright, that’s quite enough wasting time.” Elias said. He walked up behind Martin and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back and to the side to expose his neck. “Although, I have to say,” Elias said right into Martin’s ear. “I am impressed with your composure.

“Oh, go to hell.” Martin replied, then he moved his gaze across the room to Jon.

Some kind of switch had flipped in Jon’s mind and his gaze was suddenly both vacant and focussed intently on Martin in a predatory way. He could _hear_ Martin’s heart beating faster and his breath getting more shallow and quick with fear as he struggled weakly in Elias’ grasp. Jon took a step in Martin’s direction.

Tim spoke up. “Hey, let him go!”

“Tim,” Elias snapped. “Unless you’re volunteering to take his place, _shut up and stay back_.”

Tim found himself forced to obey.

Jon, in the meantime, had taken several more steps towards Martin and Elias and now rushed forward to close the gap until he was right in front of them, and with a quick motion he grabbed Elias’ hand at the wrist and forced him to let go of Martin’s hair.

“Jon, I really wish you’d do this of your own free will, but I _will_ Compel you.”

Jon dropped Elias’ wrist. “You don’t have to. Just stand back.” His tone was somber, but determined.

Elias smiled smugly and moved away from Martin.

Jon took a single moment to look Martin in the eyes. Despite the fact that it seemed every muscle in Martin’s body was tense with fear, he gave a small nod and attempted a smile. Jon put his hands on the taller man’s shoulders and pulled himself up so he was standing on his toes. Then, with a feeling like he was putting down an ever increasing weight he’d been carrying this entire time, Jon bit into Martin’s neck.

Martin’s eyes went wide for a moment, then all the tension left him at once and he slumped slightly forward, nearly causing Jon to trip and fall, but he quickly regained his balance. They remained that way for several long minutes as Elias and Tim watched them. Elias looking smug as the cat that ate the canary, and Tim looking at them the way one watches a train wreck, wishing to look away but being unable to. Then, finally, Jon pulled back and Martin took a gasping breath. He looked more shocked than anything else, it was clear that the experience hadn’t been what he was expecting. He and Jon just looked at each other for a minute.

Then Elias broke the moment. “Very well done, Jon. I was worried I’d have to stop you myself, but you showed excellent self control just now. I’m very proud of you.”

Jon’s face twisted into one of disgust even as a part of him that he hated beamed at the praise.

Elias walked back over to Martin and began inspecting his neck. Jon growled at him. “_Elias_.”

“Oh, calm down Jon. I’m simply making sure the wound you left on Martin doesn’t cause him to bleed out.”

The anger left Jon’s face and was replaced by guilt.

“Hmm,” Elias continued. “Very neat, no unnecessary tearing, I really am quite impressed, Jon.” Elias licked his thumb and passed it over the wound on Martin’s neck. Martin tried to pull away from Elias’ grasp. Elias let him. “Now, let’s get started getting the two of you enthralled to Jon.”

“And what _exactly_ will that entail?” Tim asked warily.

“Well, since you’re already enthralled to me it should take considerably less time than normal. We can get it all done right now, though it might leave Jon feeling a bit…drained.”

Realization dawned on Tim as he remembered Elias’ earlier words and disgust rose in him. “You mean we have to…to…ugh!”

“Oh, come on, Tim, it’s nothing you haven’t done before, even if you don’t remember. Do you want to be free of me or not?”

Tim’s shoulders slumped, and Elias took that as his answer and pulled a silver knife out of his desk drawer. Some deep, buried part of Tim’s mind recognized that knife and against his will his pulse quickened in anticipation. He looked over at Martin to gauge the other man’s reaction, but he looked distant and preoccupied. Tim supposed he had a right to be so.

Elias brought the knife over to where Jon was standing. “I’d tell you to roll up your sleeves, Jon, but it seems your fashion standards have dropped significantly since I last saw you.” He looked disdainfully at Jon’s t-shirt and sweatpants. “Really, Jon, we do have a dress code.”

Jon gave Elias a look that showed that were it not for Elias’ control over him he would have ripped the other man’s throat out right then and there. Elias just smiled back.

“Now, hold out yours arms, Jon.” Jon obeyed and Elias slid the knife neatly across both of his wrists. “Now, Tim, Martin,” Elias put some Compulsion into his command. “Drink.” Martin and Tim both walked over to Jon, each grabbed one of his wrists and latched on.

Jon could _feel_ the bond forming between him and them. It was like the blood they took from him was still a part of him, and it was making Martin and Tim into a part of him too. The protectiveness he felt towards his assistants increased dramatically and he _Knew_ that a sense of loyalty was similarly building in Martin and Tim. _Knowing_ about the two of them became easier, he could _See_ into their minds almost passively. With every drop of blood they swallowed they were becoming _his_.

After an unknowable amount of time Elias grabbed Martin and Tim by the collars of their shirts and pulled them away from Jon. Both men made small noises of protest despite themselves. Jon staggered backwards a bit before composing himself.

“There.” Said Elias. “Now that that’s taken care of, the three of you are free to go.”

Tim looked at Elias with something cold in his eyes. “Y’know, the upside to all of the shit that’s happened to me tonight is that now I can sincerely, fully, with all my being, _hate_ you.”

“Yes. Enjoy that. But remember, you can’t move against me without hurting Jon, and therefore yourself.”

Tim sneered and turned towards the door.

“Wait, stop!” Jon said and Tim froze.

“Elias, you need to tell them about Sasha.”

“Oh god, did Elias kill her too?” Martin asked, panic and anger rising in his tone.

“No.”

“Sasha died almost a year ago, Martin.” Jon said gently.

“Wh-What?”

One explanation later, Martin, Tim, and Jon were walking somberly out of Elias’ office.

“Tim,” Jon said, unable to meet his eyes. “I am so sorry, about all of this.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Tim said and turned towards the exit.

Jon looked over to where he expected Martin to be but saw he had started taking another route out of the building. He ran to catch up. “Martin!” He called out, and Martin stopped and turned around.

“Jon? What is it?”

“Martin…” Jon sighed. He really didn’t want to do this, but he had to be sure Martin told him the truth, he had to know. So he _Asked_. “Martin, back in Elias’ office, when I…Did I hurt you, Martin?”

“No, actually.” Martin answered. “I expected it to hurt, like, a _lot_, but it didn’t. I guess there was some kind of magic or something but I barely felt the actual bite. It, um, it actually felt nice, I guess…Good.” Martin’s face was red with embarrassment.

“Oh.” Jon said, surprised. “That’s, um, that’s good, I suppose. I’m, uh, I’m glad you’re alright, Martin.”

“Thank you, Jon. It was really great to see you. I mean, I wish it were under different circumstances, of course, but…I’m glad that you’re back.” Martin smiled.

“I…I think I’m glad too.” Jon gave his own shaky smile in return. Damn, he needed to rest. It had been a long, _long_, night.


End file.
